Trouble Returns
by cag45
Summary: This story is set during the timeframe of the first and only season. A hefty dose of Daniel, Adam, Crane and Hannah, with sprinkles of Brian and the rest as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There was a knock on the door. Adam McFadden made his way to it all the while wondering who was dropping in on the family on a Wednesday evening. Dinner was done and the guys had all scattered to the winds. Guthrie and Ford were upstairs working on Guthrie's science project, Evan was on a movie date, Crane and Brian were up in the high country checking on the stock and wouldn't be back until Thursday afternoon, Daniel was at band practice. The house was unusually quiet and Adam and Hannah had just finished the dishes and were finally enjoying a little quiet time together. Adam found himself a little aggravated at the intruder knocking at the front door, irregardless of who it may be.

When he opened the door to greet the guest, his heart sank a little. The pretty blond standing on the porch could only mean one thing...trouble, with a capital T.

"Tally, hi...I'm surprised to see you." Adam stammered. It was Tally Dean. The girl that had broken Daniel's heart eight months earlier. The young woman had caused a multitude of trouble within the McFadden household back then. Adam was not prepared to deal with anything this girl might have up her sleeve.

"Hi Adam, may I come in?" Tally greeted him.

"Um, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Come in, please." Adam relented, stepping back to allow the young woman entry into his home.

"Thanks Adam. How are you?" Tally asked a little too sweetly.

"Fine, Tally...and yourself?" Adam replied.

"Oh, I'm great! Things have really taken off for High Sierra, as you may have heard!" The young woman replied, a little too arrogantly for Adam's liking.

"Yeah, we've heard. You guys are doing great in Bakersfield as we understand it...Oh, and I also heard the Buddy Hooker tour went well." Adam replied, feeling his jaw tighten a little as he spoke.

He didn't care for this girl, but he had been willing back then to give her the benefit of the doubt. When she had called to beg the family to drag Daniel to the band's last performance at Pony's, he had thought it a good idea.

He had been right...to an extent. Daniel needed to resolve things with her. She didn't need to blow back out of town and out of Daniel's life without some sort of closure. Although the romance had only lasted about two weeks, it had been devastating for Daniel, as he had fallen hard for the girl. Adam figured she had enough maturity in there somewhere to make things right with the boy. She was, after all, older than him.

She had somewhat succeeded in making Daniel feel better, Adam thought to himself, remembering that night and his little brothers' heartwarming performance of his own song that he had written about Tally.

But, the girl hadn't handled herself as gracefully as Adam would have liked. He didn't appreciate her spending the evening hanging on Daniel like she had. Her provocative behavior with him while performing together that one last time Adam could have done without. They had kissed...which Adam would have expected, but that is where the line should have been drawn.

Instead, the girl continued for flirt with and flaunt herself in front of the heartbroken teen the rest of the evening...even inviting him back to her place after the show. Daniel had wisely turned down the invitation, much to his family's relief, but Adam had thought how tasteless it was of Tally to have issued it in the first place. He was more than a little relieved to see the woman leave Murphy's the next day...and he had hoped it was for good.

Daniel was only eighteen at the time of their romance while Tally was twenty three. Brian had actually had a one night stand with the girl prior to hers' and Daniels' relationship and it had caused a rift between Brian and Daniel. A rift that had mended, but Adam knew still, it had been devastating for Daniel.

To be in love with a girl for the first time, only to find out that his own older brother had been intimate with her before he himself had...Adam couldn't even imagine how hard that would be for any man to accept...much less an eighteen year old boy.

But even though Daniel's immediate response had been horrible, in the long run he had handled it with a maturity that was way beyond his age.

So just what in God's name was she doing here now? Adam thought to himself.

Hannah entered the living room just then and Adam caught the worried look she flashed him. All he could do was return her look with a similar one of his own.

"Tally, Hi. What a surprise." Hannah greeted the young woman.

"Hi Hannah! How are you? You look great!" Tally gushed.

"I'm fine thank you. You look great too." Hannah replied hesitantly. She studied Tally up and down. It was pretty clear that the girl was on a high at the moment. She acted like she was on top of the world.

"So, Tally, what brings you back to town?" Adam said, clearing his voice.

"Actually, I came to see Daniel. Is he here?" She asked, eyes all bright with excitement.

"No, no...he's not. He uh...He's at band practice." Adam replied.

"Oh, he's still piddling around with that two bit bunch?" Tally laughed.

"Uh, Tally...They are actually pretty successful around these parts. They've even been playing at Pony's here of late." Hannah offered in a cool tone. Adam knew right then her dander was stirred up.

"Wow, Pony's. Big time!" Tally retorted, her voice full of sarcasm.

"If I recall, your band was playing at Pony's eight months ago. You weren't exactly unimpressed with the place then." Adam retorted, getting pretty irritated himself.

"Yeah, well...onward and upward. The sooner I got outta this one horse town the better off I was, let me tell ya." Tally laughed.

"Look Tally. Like I said, Daniel isn't here. I have no idea when he'll be back. If you'd like to sit down and wait, you are of course welcome, but he could be hours-"

"No thanks." Tally interrupted. "I'll ride into Murphys and catch up with him. Thanks guys. It was nice to see you. Oh...um...tell Brian I said hello, would ya?" Tally flipped her hair and turned for the front door.

"Sure thing." Hannah replied, rolling her eyes at Adam.

As Tally walked out, Adam shut the door behind her and immediately turned to Hannah and said, "God, the _nerve_ of that girl! I cannot for the life of me understand what Brian or Daniel saw in that little-"

"Don't you say it Adam." Hannah broke in. "You be nice. Remember what happened with her last time." Hannah warned her husband.

"Girl, I swear if she messes with that kid again...I don't know. God I hope he tells her where to go as soon as he lays eyes on her." Adam said, exasperation written all over his face.

"That's not exactly Daniel's style. He'll be nice. He probably still has a soft spot for her, too. Eight months isn't exactly an eternity ago." Hannah said, with a doubtful look on her face.

Adam gave his wife a 'here we go again' look as he plopped down on the nearest couch.

"Dammit. Why did she have to show up? Why can't she leave well enough alone!" Adam yelled.

"That's not exactly _her _style." Hannah offered, sitting down next to him and putting her hand lovingly on his knee. "Look, Adam...there's no sense borrowing trouble. Daniel has a pretty good head on his shoulders. Once again we're gonna have to trust him to make the right decision where Tally's concerned." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish we knew what in the world she's doing here." Adam replied. "That relationship is over...by her choice. She's successful now. Why come back here?" He continued.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we're gonna find out soon enough." Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Daniel was feeling good. The band was sounding great and they had just booked three more gigs for the next month. His songwriting was taking off and they had just successfully added three more of his original tunes, two ballads and an instrumental to their set list. His music was a satisfying outlet from his life on the ranch.

He and Adam were still butting heads over every little thing, but at the same time, they had found a mutual respect for one another and they both knew how much they loved each other and had both managed to for the most part hold their tempers in check for the sake of getting along.

Daniel had just told the guys in the band to call it a night and he had planned to finally get home early and get a good night's sleep. Then _she_ walked in the door, catching him completely of guard.

Daniel felt all the blood rush to his face the moment he set eyes on Tally. His body froze and he felt as though he couldn't get a deep breath. He struggled to find his voice as his gaze met hers. She smiled at him sweetly and he felt like a deer in the headlights. He struggled to regain his composure as she started to speak.

"Hey handsome! Did ya miss me?" Tally said, batting her eyes. _Those eyes. Those deep mysterious eyes that always managed to melt him like butter. _

He snapped to reality in an instant as she approached and managed to choke out a greeting.

"Hi yourself. This is quite a surprise." Daniel replied.

She ran up to him wrapped her arms around his neck. "So how's my sweet cowboy?" Tally whispered in Daniel's ear.

"I'm good." Daniel replied. He fought to keep his composure as his hands went to her hips, trying to hold her at a safe distance.

"Well, I was hoping for a bit warmer welcome. I thought we were good." Tally said.

"We were...we are. I just, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Daniel replied, he was in shock.

"Well, I hope it's a good surprise and not a bad one!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I uh...I'm not sure what it is. What are you doing here, Tally?" Daniel asked.

"I'm here in fact...to make you an offer of a lifetime if you must know. Why don't you buy me a drink cowboy and we'll talk about it, huh?" Tally said.

"Uh, s-sure...ok. I guess so." Daniel stammered out his reply.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table at Pony's. Daniel had ordered himself a beer and a glass of wine for her.

"So, how's the guys doing? How's Spider?" Daniel inquired, hoping his small talk would hide how out of sorts he was feeling.

"Oh, they're all good. 'Except Spider. That sap!" Tally snorted.

"What do you mean? Spider's a great guy." Daniel offered in defense of his friend.

"He's in _love._ He's engaged to this weatherlady in L.A. He's quitting me to go back to doing studio sessions in L.A. so he can be close to _her. _He doesn't want to tour because it will get in the way of his relationship. Can you believe that?" Tally asked.

"Well, it sounds like he's found the right girl for him. Nothing wrong with that. I think it's great. He enjoys studio work. It's how he's made a living all these years and he's one of the best!" Daniel offered.

"Are you kidding? We're hitting big. We're killin' it in Bakersfield and we are _this_ close to signing a record deal in Nashville, and he decides to bail on us for _her!_ He's a sap, I tell ya!" Tally retorted, her disdain for the situation written all over her face.

"A record deal, really? With who?" Daniel asked.

"Columbia Records! Can you believe it. We're are talking the _Big Time_ Daniel! And...I want you to be a part of it!" She said, laughing excitedly.

"ME? What are you talking about Tally?" Daniel asked, looking completely mystified.

"Daniel, we have to replace Spider and I need somebody that I have good stage chemistry with. Don't you remember how good we were together on stage? Plus, you're young, good looking, your vocal harmonies are great...better than Spiders' and you are great on lead guitar. The record company will find you very marketable, I think." Tally gushed.

"Tally, I don't know..." Daniel began.

"You what? You don't _know?_ Did you hear what I said? I just offered you a career on a silver platter and you don't know? Are you nuts, kid?" Tally said in total disbelief.

"Tally, I'm not a kid and you're crazy! I can't just jump up and leave Murphys. What about my family and my band? I've got a lot of responsibility here..." Daniel's words trailed off.

"Daniel. You're old enough to leave the nest. This is what you've been working for. You want a career in the music business. You can't turn down an opportunity like this, can you? As for your band...who cares? They'll find another singer." Tally said.

"It's _my _band. I put it together myself. I'm the lead singer, the lead guitar player. I write most of the material. It's important to me...and besides, they are my friends. I love those guys. I can't just up and leave 'em." Daniel angrily replied.

"Daniel. Try to look at this logically. You're in a two bit band. You guys are barely out of the garage." Tally whined.

"Tally look-We've been having a lot of success lately. We're playing regularly at Pony's now and we've even got some gigs booked in Sonora!" Daniel snapped.

Tally began to laugh. "Come on Daniel. Big deal, so they've heard of you in Sonora. I'm talking Bakersfield...Nashville. How can you pass this up?"

"I don't know. It does sound like a good deal Tally...I just...how much time do I have to think about it?" Daniel asked, trying to fight the excitement that was building inside of him.

"One week. I need your answer in one week, not a minute longer. Daniel, be reasonable. You'd be crazy to pass this up. Look, I'm staying at the hotel. Why don't you stay there with me tonight and we can talk about it more...maybe catch up a little?" She eyed him playfully.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea Tally." Daniel replied.

"What? Why not? You got a better offer waiting on you somewhere?" Tally laughed, twirling her hair and giving him a coy look.

"Tally...you hurt me, remember? I'm not ready to go down that road again." Daniel answered honestly.

"Hey look. I told you I was sorry about all of that. I also told you that I still had feelings for you...I still do Daniel. We were great together, remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry but I remember it a little differently." Daniel replied, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Fine. Suit yourself. You'll come around soon enough. If you change your mimd, you know where to find me." Tally replied, getting up from the table and walking out the door. "Just think about my offer. I'm staying for a few days. I've sold my grandparents place and I have some things to finalize with the realtor. You let me know what you decide, kid." She walked out the door.

My name's not kid!

Daniel thought to himself as Tally walked out the door. He had certainly gotten used to seeing her leave.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Adam waited up until midnight but there was no sign of Daniel. He usually made it home from weeknight practices by ten o'clock. Adam figured that Tally had gone to see him and she was the reason he wasn't home.

Adam didn't usually wait up for Daniel. Their days on the ranch began early. Adam got up when the rooster crowed and typically went to bed with the chickens as well. He left the late nights to his younger brothers...at least, Brian and Daniel. Crane was usually early to bed too and Evan, Ford and Guthrie were still in school, so they had an early bedtime also.

Tonight was different, however. Adam couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. He wanted to know what _that girl_ was doing in Murphys and just what she wanted with Daniel. He was sure anything that involved Tally Dean was gonna be trouble...Trouble for Daniel and likely the whole McFadden family. He was glad that Brian wasn't here right now. He would be home tomorrow though and Adam genuinely hoped that she would be gone by then.

While deep in his thoughts, Hannah crept quietly down the stairs and crossed the living room to join her husband on the couch. There was a nice warm fire crackling in the fireplace and Adam was staring intently at it. She knew what was on his mind. The same thing that was on her mind. Tally Dean...Daniel...What was going on with them?

"Can't sleep?" Hannah said, easing herself onto the couch next to him, snuggling in beneath the arm he stretched across her shoulders.

"Can't sleep." Adam offered.

"You want some warm milk? It may help." Hannah asked.

"Nah, don't bother. I don't think it'd help me right now." Adam replied. "Besides, you're better than a warm glass of milk on a sleepless night, girl."

"Mmm hmm, and I'm easy too, right?" Hannah quipped.

"Yeah, that's my favorite thing about cha too!" He laughed, raising his eyebrows at his beautiful wife.

"So he's not home yet?" Hannah inquired, referring to Daniel. She knew Adam was waiting up.

"Nope. I haven't seen or heard anything from him. Kinda ticks me off, too." Adam said flatly.

"Well, he doesn't have a curfew. He's not a kid, you know." Hannah reminded him.

"I know that, but he's got an early morning. He knows we have to double up on the chores, Brian and Crane won't be back til mid afternoon, tomorrow maybe even later."

"I know, but he's young. He can go on very little sleep. God knows he's done it in the past. He's probably just out talking to _her._" Hannah offered.

"You're right. I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing. But why? What could he have to say to her that'd take this long? I would have thought he'd have brushed her off and sent her on her way." Adam retorted.

"No, that's what you'd do Adam. Daniel's not quite that abrupt. He's sensitive and polite. He would sit and listen to what she, or anyone else for that matter, had to say." Hannah offered.

"Oh, he's polite and I'm a troll? Thanks girl." Adam laughed.

"That's not what I meant Adam. You just get down to the point...direct. That's not in Daniel's personality...unless he's ticked off of course." Hannah said.

"Well, if you ask me, he ought to be ticked off. He shouldn't feel the need to give that girl five minutes of his time...much less _hours _of it." Adam retorted, sounding a little shorter than he intended.

"I know. He's young. He has a soft spot for her, too. Anyway, we don't even know what she came here for. He may not even be out with her right now." Hannah offered, hoping to ease her husband's mind a little.

"Being _out_ with her isn't as big a concern to me as him being _in_ with her. He spent quite a few nights at her place the last time she was here. I just don't want him starting that up again." He replied.

"Now Adam. You don't need to go meddling in his personal life. You know exactly what will happen if you do. In fact, I'm a little nervous about how he's going to react if he walks through that door tonight and finds us here waiting up like this. I'm not sure he'll appreciate it." Hannah said.

"No, you're right about that. He won't." Adam agreed.

"So why don't we go upstairs and let Daniel do what Daniel's gonna do? He's pretty smart. He can take care of himself." Hannah suggested.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe Adam can do what Adam wants to do Mrs. McFadden?" Adam said suggestively.

"Maybe, I am easy after all!" Hannah laughed and made a quick dash for the stairs, Adam trailing behind her.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

P

Chapter four

Daniel had no desire to go home at the moment. He had stayed at Pony's for a good hour after Tally left. He had finished his beer and ordered another one. He didn't quite finish his second one though. He was mindful of having to drive and the early morning he was going to have with Crane and Brian gone.

He mostly just sat, listening to the jukebox and thinking. He had fed many quarters in the thing. Music...It was his constant companion. If he wasn't making his own, he was listening to someone else's. It was his life, after all. There was no reason to go home at the moment. He knew he wouldn't sleep. Crane wouldn't be there to talk things over with. He sure wasn't ready to talk about it with Adam. It would be a sore subject at best. Worst case scenario, it'd turn into another fight.

Adam was supportive of Daniel's music...as long as it didn't get in the way of the ranch. Daniel knew too, though, that after the number Tally did on him months ago, Adam wouldn't appreciate him having anything to do with her now.

Adam would be right in that regard, though, Daniel hated the thought of Adam being right when it came to _his _personal life. Sometimes Daniel wanted Adam to be a dad, but other times he wanted him to just be his brother...and his friend. But, Adam had a tendency of getting all preachy with Daniel like a dad would when Daniel wanted him to be a brother.

The thought of bringing up Tally's offer to _Dad_ made Daniel shudder. _He won't like it one bit. He won't hear me out and then he'll get all overprotective on me and start preaching a sermon, _Daniel thought to himself. Nope, I ain't talking to him about this. I just need to wait and talk to Crane or Brian...Well, maybe not Brian. Daniel might feel comfortable talking it over with Brian if it didn't involve _Tally..._But he thought better of talking to Brian this time. He needed to talk to Crane...or maybe Hannah.

At eleven o'clock, the bar was completely dead. Wednesday's wasn't a particularly busy night in the Murphys bar scene. The bartender was giving him dirty looks and had picked up the broom and began sweeping, seeing how Daniel wasn't ordering anything. He decided it was time to leave.

He drove around for awhile thinking about what Tally had offered him. Not spending the night with her. He'd thought better of that right away. But, an opportunity to play with High Sierra...a permanent position in a band that was about to sign a recording contract. That was enticing. Hell, it would be for any eighteen year old musician, wouldn't it? Daniel had been busting his butt just trying to make something like that happen for his band..._his band._ There was the problem.

It wasn't an opportunity for his band. It was just him...and it was with Tally. The girl that had stomped on his heart and never looked back. They had agreed to part as friends and she had promised to keep in touch. It wasn't like he could write her...she was touring. He couldn't call her either. He was the one that could be reached at the same address and telephone number. But she hadn't bothered...not once. No phone calls, no letters. She had obviously moved on, so he had too.

He had kept up with her though. There had been articles in the newspapers and even some magazines he had read. He knew the Buddy Hooker tour had ended...Knew that High Sierra was playing in the more upscale nightclubs in Bakersfield...Bakersfield, CA. That place was happening right now. Country music had taken over the city. It was like...Nashville, West. That's what people referred to it as.

There were a lot of movers and shakers there. A lot of important people from the country music circles. It had it's own unique sound and Daniel was a big fan of it. His band's sound was heavily influenced by the 'Bakersfield sound'. He and his bandmates had spent many a night talking and dreaming about getting to play there one day...one day...if they could just catch the right break.

That break, was at Daniel's feet right now. But it was just for him, not the band. He remembered fondly how good it felt to play with High Sierra. He was jamming with some top notch musicians when he filled in for Spider. It was an intense high for Daniel. Until Tally had taken his heart and stomped on it. Dammit. Why did he let himself fall so hard for her?

He knew all along that she would leave. _God, what an idiot I was. What did I think was gonna happen? She was chasing a career and Pony's was a short time gig._ No sense rehashing all of that again, however. He'd beaten himself up about it months ago. It happened and there was nothing he could do about it now. At least he had learned an important lesson about songwriting. It had improved his writing a great deal too.

Songwriting...that was another thing. Bakersfield was full of great songwriters that loved to collaborate with other writers. There were also plenty of great artists in Bakersfield...artists with record deals, looking for hit songs. Daniel got excited about having the opportunity to pitch his songs to those artists. He was sure this was the big break he had been waiting for.

The more he considered Tally's offer, the better it sounded. He didn't want to get involved with her personally again. But then again, why should he have to? Why couldn't he use her to get what he wanted?

She had certainly used him and she didn't see anything wrong with it. Daniel knew instinctively though, that working that closely with her, it would be hard to avoid. He was still attracted to her. He had gone weak at the knees when he saw her tonight. He didn't want to feel that way about her. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to be completely over her. His brain told him that, but his heart wasn't exactly listening.

The smell of her perfume was intoxicating. He had found himself getting lost in her eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of getting hurt like that again. What was he going to do? He wanted to take this opportunity so bad, but he knew it was like pouring gasoline on a fire.

Daniel realized he had been driving for over an hour. He promptly turned the truck around and headed back toward the ranch. It was twelve-thirty and he was well over an hour from home. He sure hoped that nobody had woke up and missed him. He didn't want to have to answer any questions about why he was out so late in the middle of the week. He just wanted to do his work and wait to talk to Crane.

Crane would understand. He knew as much about Bakersfield as Daniel. He too, knew how important it was for Daniel to break into the music business. He would be able to help Daniel decide what to do. He just had too.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Daniel had reached the ranch a little before two Thursday morning. He had agreed with Adam to get up around five that morning, to get an early start to the day.

There was a lot to do and with Crane and Brian not there, they would have twice as much work as usual. His younger brothers had morning chores before school, but the lion's share of it would be left up to Adam and Daniel.

Three hours sleep was going to be rough, but Daniel could handle it. He had done so on many occasions before. He hadn't been able to turn off his brain though and it had taken some effort to get to sleep.

When the alarm went off at five. Daniel had at first, ignored it. He laid there waiting for Crane to turn it off. After about ten minutes, it had occured to Daniel that Crane wasn't there.

Shit, he thought to himself.

He finally rolled over and turned it off. Just five more minutes. That was all he wanted. Just let me lay here for five more minutes. He figured he had slept about two hours.

He laid on his back willing himself to get up, but it just wasn't happening. Daniel jumped when he heard the knock on the bedroom door. It was Hannah. She slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"You up?" She asked. Daniel glanced at the clock. It was now six.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry, I overslept." Daniel said tiredly.

"So I see." Hannah replied. "I have some breakfast ready. I think Adam would really like some help out there." She added with a small smile as she backed from the room.

"I'll be right down, Hannah." Daniel called after her.

He jumped up and into his clothes and pulled on his boots. He hated more than anything to get on Adam's bad side at the beginning of the day. It would certainly make for a long one, he thought to himself.

Daniel grabbed his hat and practically ran down the stairs.

Hannah and his younger brothers were having breakfast and Daniel eased himself over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, then slipped into his spot at the table.

"That's a fresh pot and I made it strong for ya." Hannah offered.

"Thanks Hannah. I'm just gonna have some toast and get out to the barn." Daniel insisted.

"No, you eat a good breakfast. You need fuel for the day, young man." Hannah replied.

"Boy, you're asking for Adam's boot up your butt Daniel." Evan scoffed.

"Yeah, haven't you learned how to _not_ start the day off with Dad?" Ford added.

"Just mind your own business, both of ya." Daniel groaned.

"I'm glad it's you and not me!" Guthrie piped up, smiling at his big brother.

"Thanks Guth. Now eat your breakfast, huh?" Daniel replied grumpily.

"That's enough teasing. You boys finish eating. You've still got chores before you catch the bus. I don't think Adam will be any happier with you three if you mess around and miss it. Then somebody will have to haul all of you to school. That's not gonna help matters either." Hannah scolded.

Daniel scarfed down his breakfast, then darted for the door.

"Have a nice day!" Evan called after him, laughing.

Daniel walked into the barn to find Adam hard at work. Adam looked over his shoulder and studied his little brother. He looked tired and wrung out. He wondered what time the boy had finally dragged himself in.

"Thought we agreed on five?" Adam said.

"God, I'm sorry Adam. I guess I'm used to Crane waking me up. I forgot he wasn't there. I fell back to sleep after the alarm went off." Daniel offered.

"No need in stating the obvious Daniel." Adam replied.

"You had a visitor last night. Did she find you in town?" Adam asked.

Daniel's heart dropped. He hadn't realized that Tally had been out to the ranch. Geez, Hannah might have tipped him off, he thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah. She found me." Daniel replied nervously.

"I gotta tell ya, I was sure surprised to see her. I had no idea she was coming to town." Adam continued.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I had no idea." Daniel replied.

"So, is she staying for a while or what?" Adam asked, looking straight at Daniel now.

"Uh, she said something about selling her grandparents place and having to sign some stuff, so I think she's gonna be here for a few days, anyway." Daniel answered while pitching some hay into the horses stalls.

"Mmm hmm. I hadn't even heard about the place being for sale." Adam replied.

"Me neither." Daniel answered. He knew Adam was fishing for details, but he had no intention of discussing anything with him just now.

"Well, did you have a nice visit?" Adam continued the grilling.

"Sure, it was short and sweet. No big deal." Daniel lied. It was short, that was true, but it was a huge deal at the same time.

"Oh, well I figured maybe it was a long visit. You were out pretty late." Adam hated to go there, but Daniel wasn't opening up like he'd hoped.

"Look, Adam. I've got to get that tractor fixed and I'm behind already. Can we just talk later?" Daniel asked a little too impatiently.

"Suit yourself." Adam replied flatly and stormed out of the barn. _God, this kid is difficult when he wants to be_.

Adam thought to himself.

_to_ be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Adam went into the house to make sure the boys had gotten off on time for the bus. Hannah was doing the breakfast dishes. She looked at her husband and still saw the worry creasing his brow. She saw a hint of aggravation too, and she prayed that he and Daniel hadn't had words.

"So how's it going out there?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh that boy is so damned stubborn! I can't get anything out of him. He's sealed up tighter than a drum. Other than finding out that he did see her and that she's here for a few days to sell her grandparents' place, he ain't talking."

"Well, I was referring to the work, not Tally, but since you brought it up..." Hannah began.

"Girl, you know you weren't talking about chores, don't even try to sell me on that." Adam retorted.

"I was actually referring to you and Daniel. I was afraid you two would be arguing because he overslept." Hannah corrected him.

"Nah, I'm being nice. I let that go. He couldn't have got much sleep. I'd rather him get some rest and do me some good rather than wander around half out of it all day because he's sleepy." Adam replied. "Say, what do you take me for anyway? A tyrant?" He implored.

"No, not at all. I just know you get a little testy when you're worried. And I know he get's testy when he's tired, that's all." Hannah explained, getting irritated with Adam.

"Well, it sounds like she has a legitimate reason for being here. That's a relief. Maybe she was just paying him a visit since she was here anyway." Hannah offered, hopefully.

"Maybe so. I don't know. He seemed to be working too hard at not answering me. You know? Like he's trying to hide something from me? I swear Hannah, if something's up with her and him, I'm liable to go ballistic!" He exclaimed.

"No you're not. You're going to keep your head and let him handle it. Stop borrowing trouble Adam. Other than sleeping in a little, he seems perfectly fine to me." Hannah said.

"Yeah, I just hope you're right. Alright, I've gotta go back to work girl. This ranch won't run itself. Love ya. See ya at lunch." Adam said leaning in to kiss her.

"See ya honey!" Hannah replied cheerfully.

It was a warm day and Daniel was enjoying the warmth of the sun. He was underneath the tractor, repairing the thing for the fifth time this month and he thought how glad he was that they hadn't pulled it into the barn. He would much rather enjoy the warm sunshine than be stuck in that dark, smelly barn for hours.

Daniel had been working for a good two hours and had finally figured out what was wrong with the tractor, but he was having a fitful time trying to concentrate on what he was doing. His mind kept going back to his conversation with Tally. He was practically salivating over the thought of joining such an established band, but at the same time, found himself dreading getting tangled up with Tally again. Why did this have to be so hard?

He was also sleepy. Laying on his back with the warm sun beating down on him wasn't doing anything to help his drowsiness. He tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand but his eyes were getting really heavy and beginning to water. He needed to get this tractor going so he could get up and start moving around. This work was much too dormant to continue. He needed to get active.

Adam was chopping wood when he looked up and saw Brian and Crane riding in. He was surprised to see them back so soon. They were a couple of hours ahead of schedule, he thought to himself, which could be good...or bad. He started toward the corral to greet them.

"Well, you two made good time. How's it looking up there?" Adam asked.

"Strangely enough, everything looks good. We found the herd. They were up close to the Sandy Creek crossing. The grass looks good, fencing's all in good shape. It's all in order." Brian replied as he dismounted his horse.

Adam took note of Brian treating his right knee gingerly. "That knee acting up again?" Adam asked.

"Yep. I wrenched it again. Couldn't sleep all night. That's why we're back so early. We headed back before it even got daylight. Sorry boys, but I'm hitting the rack. I'm gonna take some tylenol and try to catch a nap...That is if y'all don't mind." Brian replied.

"Ok by me. I'll be glad to get a break from your whining." Crane laughed.

"You're so thoughtful." Brian said grumpily.

"Hey Adam, I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee and I'll be right back out." Crane said.

"Ok, uh hold back a second, I wanna talk to you first." Adam replied, stalling until Brian got out of earshot.

"What's up?" Crane asked him curiously.

"Well, Daniel got a visitor last night." Adam began.

"Oh yeah, who?" Crane replied.

"Tally Dean." Adam replied shortly.

"Uh oh. How'd that go?" Crane asked nervously.

"That's what I'd like you to find out. She showed up here last night, but Danny was at practice so she went looking for him. He saw her...and he came in really late, or should I say _early..._as in, this morning." Adam replied, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"And let me guess. He's not talking." Crane replied.

"Nope...and I don't want any trouble with him. I also don't want Brian to know she's here if I can help it. He was pretty wrung out over the falling out he had with Daniel over her and I really don't want to upset him with it." Adam explained.

"Sure. So, does Hannah and the other guys know she's here?" Crane asked.

"Hannah does, but the rest of 'em don't. I'd just as soon we not talk about her in front of them either. You know how they all love to tease each other and I don't want them teasing Daniel." Adam replied.

"Oh Adam. They're not heartless. They wouldn't tease Danny about _her._" Crane said.

"Maybe not, but there's no need in letting them in on any of it if we can help it." Adam said.

"Whatever you say, you're the boss." Crane replied. "I'm gonna go get that coffee then I'll catch up with Daniel. Where is he?"

"Working on the tractor out back." Adam replied.

"Ok. I'll talk to him. I'm not making any promises. And Adam? If he talks to me in confidence, I can't really break it, you understand?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Just make sure he has his head on straight where she's concerned. That's all I ask of ya." Adam said with a sigh.

"You got it." was Crane's reply.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Crane stepped back outside from the kitchen after pouring himself a cup of coffee, briefly greeting Hannah. He walked over behind the barn, carefully carrying the steaming cup, to find Daniel working under the tractor...at least he _thought_ he was working.

As Crane approached, he noticed Daniel was awfully still. As he got even closer, he thought he could hear the boy lightly snoring.

"How's it going?" Crane asked. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Daniel's whole body jerk from being startled awake.

"Ouch!" Daniel exclaimed as he hit his head on the metal of the tractor, just above where his head was laying. "Dammit Crane! You scared me!" Daniel yelled grumpily. He slid out from underneath the tractor, rubbing his now throbbing temple and cutting a hateful look at his big brother.

Crane couldn't help but laugh, the motion almost causing him to spill his hot coffee on himself.

"Woah, there. Sorry 'bout that. It's kinda an odd place for nap, dontcha think?" Crane said, still laughing at the spectacle that was Daniel.

"I wasn't asleep. I was concentrating!" Daniel snapped.

"Ok, well you'd better get to a doctor then. You must have been having an asthma attack. I mistakenly took it for snoring." Crane continued to tease.

"Oh, you're a funny guy, aren't you?" Danny blushed and tried hard not to smile, then continued, "so what're you doing home so early?"

"We headed back well before dawn. Brian's knee gave out on him again and it was giving him fits. We weren't sleeping, so we started on back before daylight. Everything's good up there...for once." Crane explained.

"Thank goodness for small favors." Daniel muttered.

"So, what'd I miss?" Crane asked.

"You mean who?" Daniel replied. "Guess big brother sent you out here to grill me?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Crane replied innocently.

"Don't kid a kidder Crane. You suck at lying anyways." Daniel replied.

"Ok, you got me. Guilty as charged. So what's she doing here?" Crane continued his interrogation.

"Family business...Selling her grandparents place." Daniel replied, knowing Crane wasn't going to settle on the explanation he'd already offered Adam.

"You must've had a late night, seeing as how you're sleeping under the tractor." Crane said.

"What are you getting at Crane? You accusing me of something?" Daniel replied, his defenses on the rise.

"Danny, you stubborn mule you...you know what I'm asking. Did you spend the night with her or what?" Crane asked.

"I'm not that stupid Crane. Give me a little credit here, please!" Daniel retorted.

"Ok. So what's really up with Tally Dean? She's not the type to make a social call without a darned good reason." Crane said.

"Why not? We parted friends, didn't we?" Daniel had his guard completely up now. He wasn't going to tell Crane about anything. Not if he was just gonna take it back to Adam.

"Look. I'm not here for a chess match, Danny. If you wanna tell me, you'll tell me. If you don't, then fine. It's not my business anyway." Crane replied, hoping a more nonchalant approach would be more effective.

"I do wanna tell you. I've been waitin' for you to get back. But not if you're just asking so you can spy for Adam!" Daniel snapped.

"Hey, you know me better than that, kiddo. If you don't want me to say anything to Adam, just say so. I won't say a word to him. I've already told him as much and he knows I mean it." Crane offered. "He's just concerned."

"Concerned? Is that what he's calling it these days? He just wants to control me, like he controls everything around here." Daniel said with disdain.

"Hey. We've talked about this before. You got him all wrong. He's not controlling you or anybody else. It's just hard for him to be a brother and a father all at the same time." Crane said in defense of their older brother.

Crane knew good and well what Daniel _thought_ Adam's motivations were. He had him all wrong, which was at the bottom of most of their quarrels. Adam didn't realize what Daniel really thought about him and Crane had not had the heart to let him in on it. He had hoped to take a less direct approach. He had tried endlessly to make Daniel understand their big brother a little better. Obviously he had not been successful with that so far.

"So, spill. Something kept you up all night." Crane said with a knowing smile.

"Well, Tally made me a really good offer" Daniel began.

He proceeded to tell Crane the whole story.

Crane didn't know what to think. This was a hell of a good offer for an eighteen year old who had aspirations of making it big in music. Hell, Crane wasn't sur if it'd be something he would turn down if it were offered to him. In fact, if this was any other band on the face of the earth, that didn't have Tally Dean in it, Crane would be helping the kid pack his bags right now. But...it _wasn't _any other band. It was High Sierra. It was Tally's band and that was a deal breaker.

The girl was poison to Daniel. She was the last person in the world Daniel needed to follow into the music business. She would use him up and toss him away as soon as she no longer needed him.

"Well Danny, I'll be the first one to admit that it's an incredible offer. I'm not dumb. This is just the kind of break you and the band have been waiting for.

But, it's not _your_ band now, is it? It's Tally's band. I can't see you just running off from your band...the band you put together. The band that you are finally enjoying success with. You are the lead singer. It's your material you guys are performing. Tally is the star of High Sierra. It's right there in the billing: Tally Dean and High Sierra, you know? I'm not so sure you would really be happy riding on _her _coat tails.

"Look Crane. It's a band, a collaborative effort. Plus, think of my songwriting career. We may actually record stuff that I write...and with a record label like Columbia backing us. I'd be a fool not to consider it." Daniel said excitedly.

Uh oh. There it was. The kid had that look in his eye. That look that Crane had seen time and time again. The one that in the past had led to Daniel making some well meaning, but very bad decisions.

"What can I tell you Danny. You're making some good points and I definately see what a tempting offer it is. Look," Crane said, attempting to shift gears a little, hopefully shifting into neutral, "the way I see it, you don't have to decide right now. Think long and hard about it. This is a really big deal and there's a lot to consider. Take your time." Crane offered.

"Well, that'd be great, but I've only got six days to decide." Daniel stated flatly.

"What? You're crazy. You can't make a decision like this in six days! There's way too much at stake here. You can't just drop your band this fast. Then there's the family to consider. You aren't even ready to mention it to Adam...you can't just drop it in everybody's lap and then take off! That's insane Daniel!" Crane said, utter shock written on his face.

"I know it's lot to consider and not much time to consider it in, but Crane, that's the way this business is. You have to jump on these opportunities, or they'll get offered to somebody else. They aren't gonna wait around for me forever." Daniel explained.

"Ok I get that. But how long has she known that Spider was quitting? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just drop out on a whim. I'm sure he gave her some kind of notice. She has to give you a fair amount of time to decide." Crane said.

"Well, she gave me a week as of yesterday. That's all I've got. Take it or leave it." Daniel said.

"Then I guess you'd better leave it. Danny, this isn't just a gig. This is a committment. You'll have to sign contracts. You need some guidance. These record companies pull some pretty fast ones on folks all the time. If you don't proceed very carefully, you could end up in a deal where they own you for twenty years and pay you practically nothing. Come on, you and I have read all about these things. You know how it can go." Crane's voice was beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

"Ok big guy. I hear ya, calm it down a notch. I just wanna get my work done so I can get a little shut eye tonight and then think on it with a clear head." Daniel replied.

"Ok, but Daniel, I wanna say this. If you wake up tomorrow and are even _considering_ saying yes to this offer, then you'd better go straight to Adam and tell him all about it. You cannot just up and leave without telling the family and giving them a proper amount of time to digest and accept it...not that I for a minute think that five days is enough time, but it beats the hell out of one or two days. Do you hear me?" Crane pleaded.

"Yeah, I hear ya Crane." Daniel relented. He reached out and gave Crane a hug and thanked him for the advice. He turned back to the old tractor and once again crawled under it. Right now, all he knew was that he had to fix the damned thing or hear it from Adam tonight.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dinner Thursday evening was much quieter than usual. There were usually four or five converations going on at the same time between the eight members of the McFadden family but this evening was a bit different, Hannah observed.

Evan, Ford and Guthrie were enjoying their usual banter. They just loved picking on each other, their older brothers, as well as Hannah and as far as the three of them were concerned, tonight was no different.

Ford was laughing about Guthrie taking a tumble and falling down the steps of the school bus that afternoon. As Ford saw it, his little brother was so busy making goo goo eyes at Sally Hinton, he wasn't paying attention to the bus steps as they got off at their stop, which had resulted in Guthrie literally falling off the bus, scattering his books everywhere.

Guthrie was vehemently protesting this, explaining instead that the tip of his cowboy boot had gotten tangled on a snag of the rug at the top of the bus steps, which had in fact caused the fall.

Evan was laughing hysterically at his kid brother. "Sounds to me like that ol' love bug has bit you hard, Guth!" Evan exclaimed.

"Shut up Evan. You don't know nothing 'bout nothing!" Guthrie yelled grumpily. I don't like that girl. She's just a silly ol' female. I don't care one bit about her!"

Hannah smiled at them while shaking her head. The boys certainly loved to pick on each other about the girls. She glanced around the rest of the table and noticed Brian, Crane, Daniel and Adam. They were _all_ unusually quiet.

Hannah figured Brian was still suffering with his knee. When he was in pain, he tended to either be quiet or grumpy...if not both..

Crane kept glancing at Adam, then Daniel, then back to Adam. No doubt Adam had filled Crane in on Tally Dean's visit. Hannah wondered if Crane had gotten Daniel to talk about her visit.

Whether he did or did not, Daniel certainly wasn't talking now, Hannah observed. The boy was paying _very_ close attention to his plate...He didn't bother to look up or acknowledge anyone else at the table.

Then there was Adam. He, like Crane seemed particularly interested in Daniel, carefully studying every move the kid made. Hannah figured her husband was worrying about Tally and Daniel too. She knew that her husband did not like to be in the dark when it came to his brothers. His overprotective nature could at times be his undoing.

Hannah decided it was time to speak. "Adam, how's your dinner?" She asked him sweetly.

"Oh it's outstanding girl! Best chicken I've ever eaten." He replied, looking at her with a somewhat forced smile.

"Yeah Hannah. It really is some great fried chicken. Sorry I neglected to tell ya." Crane offered, reaching over to pat his sister-n-law's hand.

"Thanks boys. I appreciate the compliment." Hannah replied with a smile.

"Daniel? How are those fried chicken livers? I made them just the way you like 'em." Hannah asked.

"Oh, they taste as good as always Hannah, thank you." Daniel offered, shooting her a quick glance, his eyes immediately dropping back to his plate.

"So why are you so quiet Brian?" Guthrie piped up.

"Oh my stupid knee is killing me Guth. I'm sorry. I may not feel like playing any checkers tonight either kid, sorry." Brian offered.

"That's ok. I'm sorry 'bout the knee. We can play tomorrow night instead." Guthrie replied.

"So what's with you Daniel?" Ford said turning to his broody brother sitting immediately to his right.

"Nothin'. Can't a fella eat in peace around here? It is the _dining room_, ain't it?" Daniel retorted.

"Well, excuse me! Sorry to interrupt your meal, you jerk." Ford replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey listen Ford. I don't need to listen to your smart talk tonight. I'm tired ok? I just wanna eat and go to bed, alright?" Daniel spat back.

"Hey, cool it. There's no need to argue. Let's just finish our dinner in peace guys, ok?" Adam said with an authoritative tone.

"That's all I'm trying to do, _Dad."_ Daniel replied, sounding a little too disrespectful for Adam's liking.

"Hey, don't call me Dad...and watch the smart mouth ok? It's not our fault that you didn't get any sleep last night." Adam said, glaring at Daniel.

Adam didn't know exactly why he was suddenly so angry with the boy. He was still irritated that he had refused to talk to him this morning about this Tally business, but it wasn't really justification for feeling this sort of anger. Adam was now fighting to keep control of his temper.

"I slept just fine. I'm just tired from being bossed around all day. You had me doing my work plus everybody else's all day, so of course I'm tired!" Daniel retorted, his voice rising with each word until the last couple came out as a near shout.

"Lower your voice, Daniel. We don't yell at the dinner table and besides that, you must not have worked too hard considering you didn't get half of what I asked you to do done!" Adam retorted, his voice quiet but filled with hostility.

"Hey guys, lighten up. I made cherry pie for dessert. Adam, Daniel...I know it's your favorite! Hannah exclaimed, trying desperately to diffuse the situation.

"Thanks Hannah, but suddenly I'm full. If y'all will excuse me, I'm going to bed." Daniel replied, rising from his chair.

"Oh, ok then." Hannah replied.

"More for me!" Evan exclaimed.

"Daniel, our work day starts at five tomorrow. I'll expect you to be up and ready on time, got it?" Adam asked.

"You got it boss man. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be there." Daniel muttered, his voice full of sarcasm.

Adam glanced around the table to see Hannah, Crane and Brian all staring at him. Hannah's was a look of worry and sympathy. Crane's was a look of displeasure and Brian's look was of total confusion. Adam would've laughed at them all if he weren't so agitated. He was still worried about Tally being in town and was certain that no good was going to come of it.

"Thanks for the pie honey. I'll have a piece now." Adam replied, passing his dessert plate down to her.

"You're welcome sweetie." Hannah replied.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daniel went straight to his room and flung himself on the bed. He stared across the room at his guitar, which was leaned against the wall. Normally, he would have picked it up as soon as he entered the room, but tonight, he was tired and frustrated. His mind was swirling with confusing thoughts.

He was reflecting on all the advice he'd gotten from Crane. He was also fuming at Adam. Just what had he done to make Adam so mad this time? True, he had gotten a little smart-mouthed, but that was nothing as far as Daniel was concerned. They all tended to smart off when they were in a bad mood. Adam was their brother, not their father. He usually let it slide. Daniel couldn't understand why big brother had gotten so bent out of shape with him.

Tally...What was he gonna do about her? The offer was way to big to pass up. But, did he really want to get tangled up with her again?

She had made him mad when they were talking at Pony's. Daniel hadn't appreciated her comments about his band. Who did she think she was all of a sudden? '_barely out of the garage' _Daniel remembered her saying. What the heck was that? She knew good and well that most bands start out that way. She was in the business and knew how things worked. How was it she was suddenly so above him that she thought she could make fun of him? It had hurt his feelings. It had hurt his pride, too. Daniel shuddered at the thought of having to listen to her day after day. Would it be worth it?

Daniel decided to do what he had told Crane he was gonna do. Get a good nights sleep and think about it tomorrow. It was only six-thirty in the evening, but he was exhausted and ready to just sleep.

When he woke up, the room was dark. He heard Crane snoring in the bed next to him. What time was it? He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but he couldn't turn his mind off. He was thinking about what Crane had said about the amount of time Tally had given him to make his decision. It did seem pretty quick. When had Spider quit? Why was everything such a rush?

Daniel was agitated with himself for not asking such logical questions when Tally had made the offer. Unable to turn his brain off and go back to sleep, Daniel got up and dressed quietly. He decided to ride over to the hotel and talk with Tally. She would be up, he was sure. Tally was a night owl. Most musicians were that didn't have day jobs. He walked quietly downstairs, grabbed the keys to the truck off the desk and headed for the front door.

Adam was having a hard time sleeping...again. He hadn't wanted to disturb Hannah's rest, so he had gotten up, gone downstairs and made himself some warm milk. He heard movement in the living room and wondered who was up. Everyone else in the house was tucked in sleeping. When he heard the jingling of keys, he stepped into the living room to investigate.

"Where the heck do you think you're going this time of night?" Adam asked, seeing Daniel heading for the front door.

"I'm just going to see a friend in town. I'll be back in an hour or so." Daniel replied.

"That friend being Tally, you mean?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it matter who? I won't be too late, I promise." Daniel said, reaching for the knob on the door.

"Hold it right there mister. It's already too late." Adam corrected.

"What? Are you serious? Adam, I'm going out for a while and I'll be back later. End of story." Daniel said, trying to keep his voice low, so as not to wake up Brian or Guthrie who were aleep on the foldout.

"Daniel, let's talk on the porch." Adam said, motioning for him to go ahead and open the door.

They stepped out on the porch, closed the door and everything went downhill from there.

"Daniel, there aren't too many reasons why you'd be going to see that girl at this time of night. It's inappropriate and you know it! And furthermore, don't you have the good sense not to get involved with her like this again?" Adam exclaimed in that judgemental tone that always managed to set Daniel off.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't get involved with?" Daniel asked, his voice full of indignation. He wasn't even going to bother to correct Adam's wrong assumption. As far as he was concerned it didn't matter anyway. Once again, his big brother was judging him and trying to control his every move. That was all that mattered to Daniel at the moment. His virtue was way down on his list of concerns just now.

"Daniel. You have way snarter than this. That girl is no good for you and she proved that when you got involved with her the first time!" Adam said, his voice raising in spite of his attempts to control the volume.

Crane awoke to the sound of his brother's arguing. Dammit! What had set them off now?

Crane hated to see them fight. Truth of the matter was, he was closer to these two than he was to his other brothers.

Daniel was his sidekick...his shadow. They did everything together and usually agreed on everything. Adam was his big brother. His advisor and friend. Crane was quite often the deciding vote between his two older brothers. He rarely saw eye to eye with Brian and usually had Adam's back whenever the two of them disagreed.

But when it came to disagreements between Adam and Daniel, Crane always found himself smack in the middle, usually seeing both sides...he hated it. He hated it with a passion.

Crane strained to listen to the argument through the open window of his bedroom. He recognized that the voices were coming from the front of the porch.

"Well, if you think I'm so smart, why can't you let me make decisions for myself? Adam, why can't you just go back to bed and trust me to use my good sense?" Daniel asked.

"Trust is earned, Daniel. You were out all hours of the night last night with that girl. You got up late and you didn't get half the work done that I gave you to do today. This ranch comes first. It's what keeps clothes on your back and food in your mouth. I'm in charge of it, so when you're personal life interferes with your responsibilities here, then you're darned right I'm gonna say somthing. Now get your ass back upstairs and go to bed. I expect you up and ready to work at five and not a minute later!" Adam exclaimed.

Daniel stared at his big brother in disbelief. He didn't know what to say. What was his problem? Daniel stood there with his hands turning into fists, hanging at his side. He was ready to swing on Adam. He was fighting it with every ounce of his being.

Crane had jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs.

Brian had woken up and was also making his way toward the front door. He turned to Crane and whispered. "What the Hell is going on with those two? What...or who- are they fighting about? I'm lost brother."

"Not now Brian. We gotta get those two under control right now." Crane answered. They both stood hesitantly at the door, listening. Neither of them yet ready to make the move to open it.

"Look Adam. I'm sick to death of this. You can't control me like you control everyone else in this family! I'm not like the rest of 'em. They don't see things the way they really are. You may have all of them fooled but not me!" Daniel shouted.

Crane knew in that instant where this was going. He knew exactly what Daniel was thinking and he needed to shut him up..._now!_

Crane rushed through the door and rushed over to stand behind Daniel. He laid his hand on his little brother's shoulder, but Daniel snatched away from him.

"Leave me alone Crane! I'm sick to death of this!" Daniel snarled, glaring at Adam.

"Sick of what?" Adam retorted, hands on his hips in indignation.

"Daniel, shut up. Don't say anything else. Just come back upstairs with me, please." Crane begged.

"No, he needs to hear this." Daniel snapped, then continued, his breaths coming hard and fast and his eyes were welling with tears. "Adam you are not gonna control me. I know how you operate. As long as you get your way everything's great, isn't it?" Daniel said, his voice breaking.

"Just what are you trying to say to me?" Adam asked.

"You try to manipulate all of us so you can have your way. Look what you did to Hannah! You put a ring on her finger and had her bound to a marriage contract without saying one word to her about any of us! You made sure she couldn't just walk away from you."

Daniel was now breathless, but he continued to spew his venom at Adam.

"You sent Crane to college, but made sure there were strings attached! God forbid if he may have wanted to use his degree to do anything else other than come back here. You made sure he knew that he was obligated to come back and handle the business end of this ranch!

"Look at Brian...You're accusing me of running off to sleep with somebody but Brian does it on a regular basis and you don't say a word about it. He goes off to the bars, gets drunk, chases wild women and you say nothing because you know he's gonna be here at sunrise working side by side with you every day because it's what he wants to do with his life.

"Daniel, shut up!" Crane begged again. Brian began to ease himself up behind Daniel too.

"Then what about Evan? You can't wait to help him out with his bronc and bull riding can you? That's only because you know he may get a few good seasons on the rodeo circuit, then he'll be right back here beside you poking cows!"

Daniel continued, his rage was completely uncontrollable now.

"God forbid that Ford and Guthrie decide to do anything besides ranching. Are you gonna treat 'em like you treat me? Oh I gotta keep a finger on 'ol Daniel. If I don't he may actually go off and find a life for himself. That music thing of his is no good to me! How's that gonna help me with my ranch?" Daniel began to break down completely now.

Brian maneuvered quickly. He put one hand firmly on Daniel's waist, while with his other arm he reached around Daniel's head, grabbing him across his chest and began to pull him backwards, trying to lower him into a chair behind them, at the same time hoping the feel of his touch would calm the boy down some.

Daniel stiffened at first, then Brian felt him relax a little. Daniel began to sob. Everyone in the house was awake by now and they'd all come downstairs and were standing in the doorway, seeing and hearing the whole thing unfold. Daniel slowly turned around and buried his head in Brian's chest and continued to sob. His legs suddenly folded underneath him and all Brian could do was slowly lower his kid brother to the floor of the porch. His breaths were spastic, his sobs uncontrollable. Brian looked up helplessly at Crane, then to Adam.

Crane looked sad, but knowing while Adam...he looked devastated and hurt. His eyes were full of tears and he just stood there...stunned, staring at the heap on the floor that was Daniel.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Adam was laying on his back in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so hurt. Daniel's words had nearly destroyed him. It wasn't just what he had said, but the way he said them. Adam had not seen this kind of pain in his little brother since the death of their parents. He had spoken the words with such passion, Adam knew that he meant every word that he said. He wasn't just lashing out in anger, saying whatever he thought he could to hurt Adam. He believed everything he said.

Hannah laid beside her husband in silence. She didn't know what to say to him. She could see the incredible hurt in his eyes. She wanted so much to hold him and try to make the hurt go away. She knew there was no way she could do it. Holding him might make her feel better, but his brothers' words had cut Adam and cut him deep. She knew that no amount of sympathy or comfort she showed him was going to make any difference.

Adam turned to face his wife. He had to get something straight with her...now. He put his hand beneath her chin and guided it to look up into his eyes. "Hey, that's not true...what Daniel said about me manipulating you when we got married. It's not true. I told you that I was scared, scared you wouldn't say yes...but I never, ever meant to manipulate you or make you feel trapped. Please Hannah, please tell me you believe that!" Adam pleaded, his dark eyes full of unshed tears.

"Adam, I know that. We talked all that out and I believed you then and I believe you now. I don't know where Daniel got that notion, but...Did you ever explain things to any of them? They were as caught off guard as I was. You explained your reasons to me, but did you ever explain yourself to them?" Hannah asked softly.

"No, they didn't ask and I didn't offer any explanation. After the first couple of days, they all seemed fine with it...Except Brian, and I did have a talk with him." Adam replied.

"Well, maybe that was a mistake, but...It wasn't like you intended to hurt them. You have a lot of responsibility. You're due a few mistakes. None of us are perfect." Hannah offered.

"Yeah, I've made plenty of mistakes, for sure." Adam agreed.

There was a knock at the door. Adam wasn't sure who it was, but he wasn't sure it mattered. He didn't think he could face any of them right now. He was hurt and drained.

"Come in." Hannah called out.

Crane entered their bedroom looking completely wrung out. Hannah noted that he had been crying. She figured they all had.

"Adam? Can I just say somethin' to you right quick?" Crane asked, looking more like a little boy than the grown man that he was.

"Sure Crane." Adam answered.

"I need you to know that what Daniel said about me and college...I know that's not true. You _never_ put any stipulations on my education and I _never_ said anything to Daniel to make him believe that. It's just that he's had a lot of misconceptions about you for a long while now. I think...I think he's just the first one of us that really thinks of you more as his dad than his brother, ya know? He's trying so hard to be a man...he's at that age, we've all been through it. He wants us all to see him as a man and...maybe it's harder for you because, while we are all just his brothers, you're also the one that raised him...you're kinda like a father too. It's probably harder for you to let him grow up. See, for Daniel, with the rest of us...he's just our brother. He feels like he's one of us...With you, sometimes he sees you as a brother, sometimes he sees you as a father. He tries so much harder to impress you. If one of us finds fault with him...it's not that big deal. When you find fault with him or are disappointed in him...it's like...letting your father down. It kills him."

Crane stopped. He could see at least an inkling of understanding in Adam's eyes. He could too, see a lot of hurt, but thought, maybe...just maybe, he could understand where Daniel was coming from. That confusion he had where Adam was concerned. Seeing a brother and a father in the same person at the same time...and at such a difficult age right now...of course it was confusing for him. It would be for anybody.

"Thanks Crane." Adam spoke somberly. "I appreciate it. How is he?" The father side of Adam was emerging and of course, he was worried about Daniel in this moment.

"He's still down there with Brian. I dunno, Brian said he may take him for a drive or somethin', calm him down. There's more to this Adam. I had promised not to say anything, but I think maybe I should now.

Crane proceeded to explain to Adam and Hannah just what was going on with Tally Dean, why she was here and what she wanted with Daniel. When he finished explaining it all, he looked at Adam and said:

"I think it's easier for Daniel to hide behind the responsibility he feels for this ranch. Don't you see? He wants this music thing more than anything. He's just scared. You have provided him the perfect excuse to hide behind. You don't want him to go and he's afraid to go because he might fail.

"He and I have talked about this before, Crane. I've told him it's his life, his decision. I am not going to stand in his way. I want him to succeed in whatever it is that he wants to do...But God help me, I can't stand the thought of him going off into the world with _her._ He's asking for a big disaster. Did you tell him that?" Adam asked.

"I told him he needed to really think it over and...to be honest, I think he was leaning towards turning her down. But Adam, he's hot headed, stubborn and proud...and your accusing him of going off to sleep with her...I'm pretty sure that's not what he was doing. I'm afraid now that he may decide to take her up on the offer now...because of the argument." Crane explained.

"So...once again, I stuck my foot in my mouth with him and he's gonna run off and do God knows what. Is that it?" Adam looked at Crane, the look on his face was one of total misery." Adam asked.

"Well, I hope not. We're just gonna have to wait and see what happens I guess." Crane said with a sigh and turned and walked out of the room.

Adam looked at Hannah and couldn't hold it in any longer. When she put her arm around him he leaned into her and began to weep. He wept like a lost little boy. All Hannah could do was hang on to him as he let all of his emotions go. Her heart ached for him. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how to make any of this better...for any of them.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Brian steered the truck down the dark, lonely road. He glanced over a few times at Daniel, sitting on the passenger side. He could tell he was hurting. Brian had no idea what had started the argument between Daniel and Adam moments earlier, but he knew that he had only once seen Daniel that out of control before...and it had not been with Adam. It had been with Brian. Fighting over a woman. Brian shivered when he remembered back to that night. He was glad now that at least, it hadn't come to blows with Adam.

Daniel had punched Brian, more than once that night. He had begged Brian to swing back, but Brian could never have done that. Daniel was his little brother. He was hurt and confused, Brian knew. He wasn't about to hurt him even more. He would have rather let Daniel beat the crap out of him than to strike him.

Daniel sat silently staring out the window into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, he wasn't trying to see anything. He was lost in his thoughts...in his grief.

He had meant every word that he'd said. He had said all these things before, just not to Adam's face. He had expressed it all to Crane over the last few years. Crane refused to see it as Daniel did. He corrected Daniel each time, telling him that he was wrong about Adam. Daniel didn't care what Crane believed.

He had his his big brother all figured out. It hurt him though, to know these things about him. After all, he considered Adam to be like a father. He was someone that he wanted to please. Daniel remembered and loved his real father very much, but Adam had been the one to take care of him ever since he was eight years old.

He and Brian...Brian was a lot different than Adam. He was a cool brother. He didn't judge. He was supportive when need be...like right now, for instance...but, he didn't try to tell them all what to do. He knew his place...he was a big brother, not a _parent._

Some of Crane's words were sneaking in from the back recesses of Daniel's mind, no matter how hard he tried to shut them out. _Adam didn't choose to be in charge. He had no choice. He can't always be our brother. He is responsible for us and sometimes he has to be a parent. We can't fault him for it...it's just the way it is. It's not fair to him for us to hold it against him. Don't you know that he would love nothing more than to just be our cool big brother? Don't you think he hates having to be the one to tell us no when we want something when he knows it's not good for us?_

That last part was what bothered Daniel the most. To think that he has to tell us no when he knows it's something that's not good for us. Daniel figured that what Adam was trying to say about him chasing a music career was _no, it's not good for you Daniel._ As far back as Daniel could remember, Adam seemed to view music as Daniel's hobby. Ranch work was what was important.

Like Adam, Daniel was naturally good at ranching. He was well rounded with all the duties. He was a skilled mechanic and was a natural with the animals. He could rope and ride as well as the rest of them. He was patient and methodical. Any problem that arose, he could be counted on to figure out a solution. He was all in all a good guy to have around. Daniel was sure that this was all Adam viewed him as. Someone handy to have around. He had figured out for himself a long time ago that the reason Adam didn't want his music career to go anywhere was because he would lose him as a steady ranch hand.

Brian's voice broke into Daniel's thoughts. "Hey partner, you feelin' any better?"

"Not really." Daniel answered flatly.

"Hey Dan'l. You know...you're wrong about Adam. I dunno what started all of this, but you gotta believe me. He wants what's best for all of us. We both raised you boys up telling you to be all that you can be and we meant it. He is not trying to stand in your way buddy. Do you hear me talkin' to ya?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, sure. I hear ya." Daniel replied.

"So where are we going anyway?" Brian asked. They were approaching Murphys and Brian had promised to take Daniel wherever it was that he was going when Adam had tried to stop him. He couldn't let the kid tear off down the road in the state that he had been in.

"Drop me off at the hotel." Daniel answered.

"For the night or what?" Brian asked, completely in the dark.

"I don't know. That might be best...I don't really wanna go home...wait, no...just give me an hour and come pick me up, would ya? I'll meet you right back here in front." Daniel answered as Brian pulled the truck up in front of the hotel.

"Ok partner...If that's what you want...and hey, think about what I said, ok?" Brian said, reaching over to squeeze Daniel's neck.

"Ok, Bri. I will." Daniel replied. He stepped out of the truck and headed inside the hotel.

Daniel knocked quietly on the door. He took in a deep breath and waited.

"Daniel...what are you doing here this time of night?" Tally asked, clearly surprised.

"Come in." She said backing away from the door to let him inside.

"I've got some questions for you Tally." Daniel began.

"Sure, sit down. I was just having a drink, you want one?" Tally offered, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

"No, I'm good." Daniel replied. "Tally, when did Spider quit the band?" He asked her pointedly.

"Um, a couple of months back. Why?" She replied.

"Why are you just now offering this job? Who's been playing guitar for you for the last couple of months?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, we hired a guy right after Spider headed back to L.A. He's good, he just didn't impress the record company." She explained.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno exactly. He's older, not really attractive. I dunno, they just said he doesn't fit. The fact is, they were all ready to sign us after they saw us perform the first time. That was when Spider was still with us. When they brought the head of the label back, Spider was gone and we had Keith with us. The guy just wasn't sold on Keith. He told us to find another guitar player and he would come back and take a second look. If he liked what he saw, he would sign us. He suggested that we get someone younger and better looking. Someone with good stage chemistry like me and Spider have...with the same level of talent of course. We all naturally thought of you...so, when we called Spider and begged him to come back and he turned us down, we just knew that we had to try to get you." Tally explained.

"Ah, so I'm second choice." Daniel said.

"Look, Daniel you asked. I'm being straight with ya. That's exactly how it went down. Sorry if it hurts your feelings." Tally replied.

"No, that's ok. I appreciate it. So, you're saying there's no guarantee's. This guy has to like me or it's a no go?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I guess. But Daniel, he will love you. We all know it. You're great! Don't sell yourself short here. Be confident in yourself." Tally said, reaching out to brush her hand down his face.

Daniel pulled back a little and Tally caught it. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you again, I promise."

"No Tally, you're not. I'm not gonna let you hurt me this time." Daniel replied. _Way to go Daniel! Lay the law down to her for a change._ He almost laughed out loud at his own thoughts.

"So listen. I was gonna call you tomorrow. See, it's like this. Spider called this evening and he's reconsidering. He talked to his lady friend and she didn't want to be the reason that he turned down such a great opportunity. I explained to him that I have already offered the job to you, but...you hadn't given me an answer yet." Tally said.

"So that's it. If Spider comes back, I'm out, is that it?" Daniel said, not at all surprised. Fickle should be this girls' middle name.

"Look Daniel. There's no absolute guarantee for us here. We are hoping the record company will want you, but...the fact of the matter is, if Spider's in, they are ready to sign. But, if he decides to pass, the job is yours...Don't be mad, ok?" Tally pleaded, but with a lack of genuine concern in her voice.

"No, I'm not mad. Fact is, I started to come here tonight to tell you no. I had some questions, but I was still leaning towards no. My band is important to me. I want a career, but...I want it on my terms. We just have to keep working at it and our chance will come. I'm not willing to settle for just any offer. It has to be right for me...a hundred percent." Daniel explained.

"I understand. Can I ask you something?" Tally said.

"I guess so." Daniel replied.

"When you got here, it looked to me like you had been pretty upset. Something tells me there is more going on with you than this job offer." Tally said.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about me." Daniel replied flatly.

"Hey, Daniel...I got to know you pretty good a while back. Now, I could tell you were hurtin' as soon as I opened the door." Tally explained, then continued. "Maybe I'm not your favorite person in the world, but if you need a friend to talk to, I'm willing to listen...It has to be your family. I know how much they mean to ya. What's goin' on?"

Wow, there is a human side to her, after all. Daniel thought to himself.

"I had a fight with Adam. He doesn't know about any of this, but...I'm sick of him trying to butt into my life. He doesn't want me to have a music career at all." Daniel began.

"Yeah, I remember you tellin' me about it...well...back then, when we were together. Daniel I gotta be honest with ya. I watched him in the audience both nights that he watched us perform. I didn't get that sense at all from him. In fact, to me he looked proud of ya. Couldn't you see it? He looked like a proud Pappa to me. Are you sure you aren't just hiding behind him? You know, using him as an excuse because you're scared? Daniel you're young. We all get scared. Staying on the ranch with your family...I'm sure that gives you a sense of security. There's no security in this business, and...well, it's a hard thing to do. Jump out into the unknown with no safety net.

She was right. Daniel had never had it put to him so plainly, but Tally had just spoken the truth. It did scare him. He had been blaming Adam for his own insecurities. Maybe Crane and Brian were right about Adam. Mabye it wasn't that he wanted Daniel to stay. Maybe he was just protecting him while he was there. The fact of the matter was, he had hurt Adam tonigt...bad. He was feeling pretty lousy about it too. He needed to make things right. He loved Adam with all his heart and he couldn't leave things like this between them. He was sorry and he had to let him know that. After all, no one was promised tomorrow. Something bad could happen to either one of them at any time. Daniel couldn't bear the thought of never being able to apologize to Adam.

"Tally, I've gotta go. I have to talk to my brother. Forget about the offer. Whether or not Spider comes back to High Sierra, I'm not interested. I'm gonna have my own career one day, but this isn't the right move for me. Thanks for thinking of me...and thank you for the talk. I hope y'all get your record deal and I wish you nothing but the best. Right now I have to right a big wrong. My family is the most important thing in the world to me and I can't lose them...any of 'em!"

Daniel reached out and gave her a hug and for once his knees weren't going weak over her. They were weak, but it had nothing to do with Tally Dean. He turned and left, not caring about anything other than going home.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The ride home to the ranch was not unlike the ride into Murphys. It was quiet. Brian did notice something different about his little brother, however. Even though he still sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, not saying a word, just as he had done earlier, there was something different Brian noticed. His demeanor had changed. Gone was that wild look of anger. Instead, Daniel seemed anxious and nervous. Brian wasn't sure what the kid had in mind, but the only words he had spoken to Brian was to ask him to take him home.

_Brian, I need to go home. I have to talk to Adam, tonight._

That was it. With those quiet, determined words, Brian had driven out of Murphys with Daniel and steered the truck towards home. Something in Daniel's tone had left Brian with the feeling that he had experienced a change of heart. Brian had no idea who Daniel had visited at the hotel, nor what he did with them while he was there, but he knew that the argumentative, combative kid that he'd driven away from the ranch...away from big brother, was not the kid that he was now driving back home. Brian was breathing a sigh of relief. He only hoped that Adam had calmed down too.

"I never realized how long the drive between home and Murphys takes." Daniel said, breaking their silence.

"It's not that long. About twenty minutes." Brian replied. He was a little surprised that the boy was so anxious to get home. Less than two hours ago, Brian wasn't even sure if the boy was going to return home tonight at all.

"So where's the fire? Everyone's probably sleeping by now anyway. You won't see any of 'em til morning anyhow." Brian replied.

"No, I've gotta talk to Adam tonight, Bri. I can't leave it like I did. I screwed up so bad, I've just gotta set things straight with him." Daniel said, his voice full of desperation.

"Well, maybe you should both sleep on it and get a fresh start in the morning." Brian suggested. He was thrilled that Daniel obviously wanted to work things out with Adam, but he wasn't sure where Adam's head was at the moment. Daniel had said some pretty rotten things to him and everyone has their limits. Brian's fear was that Adam was still upset, possibly even angry with their kid brother.

"You don't understand Brian. I mean, I hurt him. I have to set it right and I have to do it now. What if-" Daniel's voice trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Hey, what if what, Dan'l?" Brian asked, unsure of what the boy was getting at.

"What if something happens to me or him before morning? Those could've been the last words I ever said to him Brian." Daniel replied, his voice full of misery and remorse.

"Hey, nothin's gonna happen to either of you...but, I see what you're sayin' Dan'l. That's something you need to always remember. That's what we've always tried to teach you boys. None of us are promised tomorrow, so you gotta be careful what you say today." Brian explained.

"Yeah, I get it now. Brian, do you think he'll forgive me?" Daniel asked

"Yes I do. He's hurt at the moment, I'm sure, but he probably has forgiven you already." Brian answered honestly, reaching over and mussing Daniel's hair.

Hannah was surprised to hear a knock at the door. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and although everyone in the house had been awakened by the argument, they had all turned back in and should be sleeping by now, she thought to herself.

Well, all of them except Adam. She knew he wasn't sleeping. He had talked to her for nearly an hour non stop, which was very uncharacteristic of Adam McFadden. He was the strong, silent type. Hannah remembered many, many fights she'd had with her husband for just that reason. He wasn't the best at expressing himself.

That was part of the whole problem with he and Daniel, Hannah had tried to explain to her husband. He often made decisions for the family but neglected to explain himself to his brothers. He usually had a 'thats my decision, take it or leave it' attitude with them and it often resulted in hard feelings. His brothers, especially the younger four, often accused him of pulling rank when they felt they should have more of a say in something.

So who, Hannah wondered, was on the other side of that door? Crane, maybe? It must be. He probably couldn't sleep either and thought of some more platitudes to offer Adam.

When Hannah opened the door she was shocked to see Daniel waiting on the other side. She studied him. His face looked panic stricken. He was breathing heavy and his whole body was tense, but, Hannah could tell there was no anger there anymore. He looked remorseful more than anything. Already he was staring at her with pleading, dark eyes. She instinctively knew why he was there before he even spoke, she just hoped it wasn't too soon.

"Hannah, I've gotta talk to Adam...Please? She stared at him for another few seconds and Daniel repeated himself. "Hannah, please?" the desperation was nearly palpable.

She quickly looked over her shoulder to meet Adam's gaze. His shoulders were still hunched over, but she thought she saw a glimmer of relief in his eyes. He quietly gave an affirmative shake of his head and with that, Hannah turned back to Daniel and invited him in.

"I'm gonna go fix myself a glass of warm milk" Hannah offered then slipped quickly out the door.

As Adam studied his younger brother, he could see the misery and nervousness written all over his face. The younger man shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, hands fidgeting from hanging at his sides, to behind him, his hands stuck in his back pockets, then back down to his side. His too long bangs hanging in his face as he broke away from Adam's gaze and stared at the floor. He looked like a little boy, but he had just hours earlier spoken harsh words to Adam in a very much grown up voice.

Adam could feel the lump forming in his own throat. The pain those words had elicited was still there, but at the same time, he couldn't stand to see his little brother hurting. He supposed that was the _dad_ coming out in him.

All the boys teased him with that name, but Daniel had been the first one...and the most frequent one to pin that title on his eldest brother. Adam hated it, but he supposed now that it was true. From Daniel on down, he had raised these boys since they were small. He just hadn't realized before tonight that the title held more meaning behind it, for Daniel, at least than just a means of teasing. And Adam felt he must have failed the boy in some way. Why else would Daniel feel the way he did about him?

"Adam, can I talk to you?" Daniel said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure, Dann- uh, Daniel." Adam replied stopping short of calling his brother by the name his parents had pinned on him when he was a baby. Adam knew he was standing before him as a man now, not a little boy.

"Adam, I shouldn't have said all those things to you tonight. I don't know what's wrong with me." Daniel began, looking down at the floor.

"Daniel, look at me. I'm just glad you're here. Look, I'm sorry too. I never meant to try to control your life. It's just hard for me to figure out how to just be your brother now that you're all grown up...I've been raising you since you were just a little boy and...back then, I had to be something else." Adam said, quietly studying his little brother.

"You had to be my father Adam. I realized that tonight. You _had_ to be my father...and you were a good one. You've provided for me and looked after me...and loved me. I've been really stupid lately. I haven't done anything to show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me and I'm sorry...truly sorry. I was wrong tonight, I know that now." Daniel explained, looking up from the floor and straight into Adam's eyes.

Daniel could see tears welling up in his older brothers eyes. It was a sight he rarely saw. Maybe when someone was sick or hurt, but, this time, Daniel knew he was the sole cause of those tears. He was ashamed of himself for hurting Adam so badly.

"I believe you Daniel and it's good to hear that you appreciate me. I've been thinking about everything you said, and...I think the reason you came to feel that way about me is because I have so much trouble expressing myself or explaining myself. I was talking to Hannah and she made me realize that I don't always explain my reasons for the decisions I make. I think I should sometimes. When you were a kid 'because I said so' seemed to be good enough. But you're not a little kid anymore and...it's time I start communicating with you. With all of you. You guys aren't little kids anymore."

"Adam, I love you more than you can ever know. I realized tonight...Tally made me realize, in fact, that I'm scared. I guess I was waiting for you to tell me to go chase my music career and then reassure me that everything would be ok...and when you didn't, I got scared. Truth is, there's no guarantees. I might not ever make it. It scares me to think of failing. Mostly because I'd have to come back and face you. I don't want to disappoint you." Daniel said, the tears flowing down his face.

"You will _never_ disappoint me Daniel. I'm already so proud of ya. You do an outstanding job here. You are a good guy to have around the ranch. But I never want you to think I'm standing in your way. You make me so proud when you get up on that stage. But, I asked myself tonight, when was the last time I ever said that to you and that's when I realized, I never really have. I'm sorry for that. So I'm tellin' you now. Daniel, every time you get up on stage, I swell up with pride. I could never do that and it makes me so proud that you can. You're good too. You're real good. I don't think you have to worry about making it. One thing I do know about you Daniel is that you accomplish everything that you set out to do. You always have. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will succeed. So, if you need a guarantee from a big brother, there it is. I believe in you Daniel. I want all your dreams to come true. I mean that." Adam said, his tears now streaming down his face too.

"Thank you Adam. Thank you so much. I don't think anybody could have raised me better than you did. You are the best brother in the world. You are the best dad in the world too." Daniel replied, reaching out to hug Adam. They stood in the middle of the bedroom embracing for a long while.

Adam finally broke from the embrace and said "Did you say _Tally_ made you realize all of this?" Adam said.

"Well...yeah. I went to tell her I wasn't interested in joining her band-that's why she was here, by the way...and she said some things about you that got me to thinkin'." Daniel replied.

"Well, maybe I owe her a thank you then." Adam laughed. "So you and her are _over_ right? It's not my business, but I don't want to see anybody hurt you like that ever again." Adam said, hoping he wasn't saying too much.

"Nah. I'm over her...for good. She still wants me though...But, who can blame the girl? I'm irresistable!" Daniel said laughing. Adam laughed too as he mussed the boys hair, but Daniel pulled back.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. Leave my hair alone!" He protested, winking at Adam as he spoke.

"I'll still be mussing your hair when your fifty kid. You'll always be my little brother...one of my boys." Adam said with a grin.

"Yeah, ok. I guess I am one of your boys. The talented, smart, dependable one right?" Daniel laughed, patting Adam on the back.

"Sure Danny, sure." Adam said, as he shook his head at his little brother's egotistical comment.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm the sexy, irresistable one too!" Daniel added.

"Riiigghht" Adam drawled.

the end...


End file.
